


altered out of reckoning

by zelly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/pseuds/zelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of the Doctor's thoughts of Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	altered out of reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustellingstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustellingstories/gifts).



> Prompt: Doctor/Rose - "time and scale, both altered out of reckoning"

Sometimes it's hard for the Doctor to understand how Rose views her life and the life of others; time and space means something different to him than it does to humans.

But at the moment when their lives are in danger, each second, each breath being their possible last, he isn't just the Timelord from Gallifrey anymore.

His own view ( _so_ open, and yet closed in his understanding) is altered because of Rose

\- and he thinks, just for a second, he can see how she does, when nothing matters

not time going forward,  
not time going back,

but the flashes of their memories with no measurement - altered out of reckoning.


End file.
